explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Context is for Kings
' |image= |series= |production=103 |producer(s)= |story=Bryan Fuller and Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts |script=Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts and Craig Sweeny |director=Akiva Goldsman |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5835714 |guests=Rekha Sharma as Landry |previous_production=Battle at the Binary Stars |next_production=The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry |episode=DSC S01E03 |airdate=1 October 2017 |previous_release=Battle at the Binary Stars |next_release=The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry |story_date(s)=November 2256. |previous_story=Battle at the Binary Stars |next_story=The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry }} Summary 6 months after the Battle of the Binary Stars: Michael Burnham is on a prisoner transport when spacebourne creatures drain the shuttle of its energy. The shuttle is rescued by the USS Discovery where the prisoners are given a cold welcome. Saru is also aboard the Discovery, as the ship's first officer. Burnham is called to the ready room where Captain Lorca enlists her help for his ship's mysterious mission, at least until the transport can continue its journey. She shares quarters with young Cadet Sylvia Tilly and witnesses strange occurrences during a so-called "black alert" that Tilly is not authorized to talk about. In engineering, Burnham gets tasked by Lieutenant Stamets with some number crunching, still without learning anything about the project. She decides to break into Stamets's top secret lab where she discovers a huge room full of plants and spores. Captain Lorca informs the engineering team that the whole crew of the Discovery's sister ship, the Glenn, including Stamets's colleague Straal, were lost. Burnham is ordered to join the team to explore the Glenn, which is now adrift in space. They discover that not only the crew but also a Klingon boarding party has been killed in a gruesome fashion by some creature. Thanks to Burnham distracting the creature, the survivors of the Discovery boarding party can escape. Captain Lorca wants Burnham to stay aboard. He tells her that the experiment with the spores is not about the development of a weapon but of a new propulsion system. Burnham eventually agrees, and the prisoner transport leaves without her. Lorca, however, still hides something - dead and living creatures in a room like a cabinet of horrors. Errors and Explanations EAS Continuity # Discovery already has a replicator ("matter synthesizer") that can produce not just food but also other materials such as for uniforms. As usual with such anachronisms, we are expected to assume the device is less advanced than it will be at the time of TNG. Either this could be an experimental prototype, which was subsequently withdrawn from use for some reason, or further evidence that Star Trek Discovery is set in a more advanced version of the Prime Universe. # What will happen to the revolutionary propulsion system, considering that Discovery is still meant to be canon? Can a drive system that is close to being fully functional (the Glenn travelled to the Beta Quadrant) still become such a total failure that it would never be referred to again? Star Trek Voyager was met with scathing criticism for introducing all kinds of technology that future series could not work with any longer. What Discovery does is much worse because it additionally disrupts the established continuity, unless the series still gives us a plausible explanation what will become of the "spore drive". Maybe it became non viable for some reason. Nitpicking # Wouldn't it have been advised for the small team to leave the Glenn immediately upon discovering that not only the crew but a complete Klingon boarding party was killed by the creature? They were probably ordered not to leave the Glenn without authorisation from Lorca. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery